


Holding the Gun

by Cutelarents01



Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [7]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Grinding, Gulf is bad at dancing, M/M, Making Out, MewGulf are horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelarents01/pseuds/Cutelarents01
Summary: Mew and Gulf + alcohol = ?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Social Media AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636624
Comments: 11
Kudos: 320





	Holding the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the entire social media au: https://twitter.com/biIegends/status/1223616104741752835?s=20
> 
> The title comes from this song, which I envision as the sort of music MewGulf are dancing to in this chapter, so maybe you could try listening to it while reading for like an enhanced experience: https://youtu.be/6OAzTjvOiU0
> 
> Enjoy babies!

Gulf isn’t entirely sure how Mild managed to convince him to leave the comfort of his own cozy home for a nightclub.

Yet, somehow, there he was. Clothed in a sleeveless white shirt displaying the length of his arms, white pants accentuating his long legs, and jewelry creating the illusion that this was in a way a dressed-up ensemble. Despite reluctantly going, if Gulf was leaving the house he had to at least look _good_.

Now don’t get him wrong, Gulf doesn’t absolutely hate going to a club or two, maybe getting a little tipsy, having a good time. It’s always been an outlet of stress for him to go out and have fun with his friends. If he was lucky, some nights he was able to find a person to flirt with and hopefully take home later that night. But lately with school, the account, work, and everything with Mew he’s been hibernating in his apartment more than usual. Preferring to stay inside, getting everything he needed to do done first and if he had downtime just sleep, call home, or watch cat videos on YouTube.

What ultimately convinced him to come out tonight was the fact that he wanted his friends to stop pestering him about his recent lack of socializing. But it’s definitely not in his plans to do anything crazy tonight. Probably just have a few drinks, watch Mild and Boat be their usual gross loved-up selves and tease Eye who’s brought Ice with her to introduce to everyone.

The five of them are at one of the less popular lgbt+ clubs in town, far from the main touristy areas. The group usually preferred these types of places as the popular ones were always uncomfortably crowded. They’ve found a large couch area to mingle at on the first floor of the club, open to where you can see the dance floor so the music and boisterous noise of the semi-full club are loud enough that all of them have to raise their voices a little to hold conversation. Their hands are already filled with their first round of drinks.

“So you guys have been together for how long?” Ice asks from the side of the couch which she and Eye sit on.

“Almost three years now.” Boat answers contently from the other side of the couch, looking fondly at Mild on his right who’s taking a drink from his glass.

His boyfriend nods as he swallows the alcohol before adding, “Three wonderful, sex-filled years.” Mild’s tone is exaggeratedly dreamy, his usual asshole, I’m-trying-my-best-to-make-everyone-annoyed smirk making an appearance on his face. All Boat does in response is give Mild a peck on his cheek.

They are absolutely ridiculous, Gulf thinks.

He rolls his eyes in annoyance while Eye starts forcefully laughing, simultaneously looking ready to kill the couple in front of her. The girl has been laughing more than normal ever since they picked up Ice, which Gulf knows means she’s very nervous. But knowing how ridiculous their friend group can be he understands that nervousness perfectly. The pair make eye contact and Gulf gives her a sympathetic smile.

Gulf then notices the mix of confusion, amusement, and uncomfortableness on Ice’s face, her mouth agape as if she isn’t sure how to respond. The comical situation gets a small laugh out of him, but he understands Eye wants them to be on friendly terms so he waves his hand in dismissal at the couple, explaining to Ice, “Don’t mind them, they have an oversharing problem.”

Ice nods before voicing with a joking tone, “I can tell.”

This makes the group break out into laughter. Gulf likes her already.

“We met through Nong Gulf.” Mild recalls.

Gulf nods in agreement, teasing smile forming on his lips. “Yeah, I set them up cause they both wouldn’t shut up about being horny.”

This makes Mild cackle and Boat complain, “Heyyy, I wasn’t even that horny.”

Gulf sarcastically agrees with a condescending nod at his friend, “Whatever you say, babe.” He takes the last sip of the drink in his hand and turns back to Ice, who looks amused by their banter, smirking proudly, “Perfect match isn’t it?”

“More like annoying.” Eye complains, an eye roll attached to it.

“Sorry you’re single and we’re not.” Mild teases as he wraps his arm around Boat, bringing the man closer to him to peck his forehead.

Gulf watches Ice’s reaction at the words closely, trying to gauge any sort of reaction that would indicate she had romantic feelings towards his friend. And as Gulf suspected, when the girl looks down for a quick second, there’s a small smile peeking through on her face before she turns to entangle her and Eye’s arms together, patting comfortingly at Eye’s knee with her other hand. “Don’t listen to them, babe. Being single isn’t a bad thing.”

With the pair of girls wrapped up in each other, Gulf, Mild, and Boat share a knowing look. Seems like Eye is just blind as hell and there’s definitely something there.

Mild cuts through the silence that was starting to settle over them, moving to stand up and patting his boyfriend’s thigh, “Babe, let’s go dance.”

As Gulf sits there watching the two couples at his sides he thinks it’s a good idea to stand up for a bit, give himself an opportunity to get out the love fest he seems to trapped in.

It's nothing against his friends and their relationships, of course, but lately being single has felt lonelier and lonelier than ever before. Probably because of the aforementioned lack of social interaction he’s been having lately. And maybe also because of certain physics instructor that’s been making him question a lot...

Shit. He definitely needs another drink.

As Boat and Mild leave for the dance floor, Gulf stands up too, “I’m gonna go get another drink, do you guys want anything?”

Eye and Ice decline, quickly getting immersed in conversation after Gulf steps out of the seating area.

Making his way over to the bar, weaving through the small crowds of people dancing and talking, he thinks for a second about trying to pick someone up, to help with the unavoidable bit of loneliness he was feeling. But deep down he knows it’s going to be impossible to find somebody to spend the night with and not constantly think of someone else. That someone else being none other than Mew. Everything in the outside world keeping him busy and distracted is obsolete in the loud, badly-lit environment of the club, so it’ll be much harder to not think of the older and the guilt that accompanies thoughts of him.

The idea of telling Mew the truth and dealing with the consequences is becoming more and more real as the days go by. Since their last encounter at Gulf’s job, he’d been really trying his best to avoid the older as per Gracie’s recommendations. Not staring at him as much during lectures unless he absolutely needed to and replying to his flirty texts with polite and simple words.

The 29-year-old has been making Gulf, who’s never been in a relationship longer than three months, fall scarily fast. It usually takes him months to reach a certain level of comfort with a person, yet with Mew, everything felt different. How easily the older could get a reaction out of him, knowing exactly which buttons to press in the younger’s mind. Whether it’s in the form of the unusual boldness that pops out of Gulf when they’re sexting online or because of the insane beating of his heart when they’re flirting in person. Not to mention the way the younger feels so comfortable telling Mew things he normally would not tell an acquaintance. As an introvert, Gulf knows he’s quite difficult to read by most. Of course, he has an amazing friend group that he’s spent years building good relationships within so he’s comfortable enough with them to be his unfiltered self. But Gulf has never been the type to easily get along with others or be able to just start a conversation with anyone. With Mew it’s different though, the older is so good at making Gulf feel safe… understood. Just from the day the pair had spent almost an hour talking, the flow of their dynamic seemed too natural for how shortly they’d known each other. It was terrifyingly wonderful.

If only he’d met Mew through different circumstances, he probably would’ve made a move already, or even just sought out to befriend him. But everything is so god damn complicated, it made his head spin.

The easy option, of course, would be to just ignore his feelings for Mew. Avoid him and the guilt until the end of the semester when he won’t be reminded all the time. Keep the older strictly as a customer, make some money, pay for tuition and keep his heart sheltered like he always has.

The other, much harder and emotionally harrowing option, would be to put an end to the guilt, take a chance, and bear his heart. See what would happen if he told Mew the truth. Would the older still want to go out with him? Would he hate him and just stop talking to him altogether?

“Can I just get a vodka shot please?” The bartender stares at Gulf for a second but serves him nonetheless. He’s sure he looks strange, wearing a face way too sad for such a bright and flashy place.

He’s supposed to be having fun not an internal emotional crisis.

Gulf is broken out of his thoughts by a hand touching at his elbow, and not a random accidental touch because of the lack of space in the club, the hand is touching purposefully. Gulf is about to turn around to calmly tell whoever’s trying to pick him up to shove it, but when he turns to face the person, shock blooms on his face, and he stands frozen.

“P’Mew…”

The sight of the familiar gentle smile makes a warmth spread through Gulf worries suddenly vanishing to the back of his head as he takes in the man before him. The main thought coming forward now being how absolutely fucking _sexy_ Mew looks, dressed in all black, shirt unbuttoned one too many buttons, hair styled lightly and a watch probably more expensive than Gulf’s entire outfit on his wrist. How the hell was he supposed to ignore the man when he looked like that?

“Nong Gulf, hello krub.” Mew pulls up next to him properly, crossing and resting his arms on the bar in front of them. His voice is a little louder than normal as he has to speak over the noise of the club that surrounds them. Gulf goes to wai but the other stops him, shaking his head lightly.

The younger is still a little speechless, and also **very** distracted by the amount of skin Mew is currently showing, quite different from his usual respectable classroom looks. Thankfully though, Mew doesn’t seem too fazed by it, simply smiling at the younger before signaling at the bartender from before and pointing at Gulf’s shot which sits untouched, “I’ll have one for myself. And put both of them on my tab, New.”

“Alright, Mew.” The bartender, New, replies.

Gulf stares a bit confused at the situation which Mew catches and quickly explains, “I know the owner.”

Nodding, the younger watches as New pours the shot quickly and slides the glass over to Mew with a wink.

“You know if we meet by coincidence a third time, I’ll start to think it’s fate,” Mew says as he grabs the shot glass, bringing it to his lips and downing it in one go. Gulf’s eyes are glued to his mouth and throat as he does it and _fuck_.

The younger seems to finally get it together enough after that to reach for his own shot and down it. There’s a grimace on his face after he does, the burn of the alcohol strong in his throat. He’s still not the best at shots, but with Mew now there looking like _that_ he thinks he needs a couple more, especially if the man is talking about fate. “I didn’t peg you for someone who believed in fate, P.”

There’s a flirty glint to Mew’s eyes that Gulf recognizes from last week at the coffee shop, but today it’s more confident and Gulf is starting to feel overwhelmed. “I’m very spiritually-oriented actually.”

“I bet you are.” Gulf teases him with a laugh to distract from his own inward panic.

Mew himself chuckles, turning in his place next to Gulf to lean on the bar with one arm now so he’s fully facing him. “You’re here with friends?”

Gulf nods before turning to look at the couch where Eye and Ice still sit at. Boat and Mild are probably still dancing since it hasn’t been long since they left the seats. He looks back at the Mew, “What about you?”

“Me too but I just lost them actually.” Mew looks slightly embarrassed about it as he scratches at the side of his head shyly but after a second of eye contact, the pair burst into laughter, amused by the older’s situation.

As he watches him laugh and feels himself slip back into the ease of their dynamic, Gulf can’t stop thinking about how gorgeous Mew is and it’s making his heart feel funny once again. It’s like whatever lonely uncomfortableness he’d been feeling before was completely forgotten as were the frightening thoughts of lying, risk and potential heartbreak. The alcohol is probably taking some effect now too.

With some hesitation, Gulf hums and leans closer to Mew’s ear so he doesn’t have to yell over the music in order to ask, “Do you wanna come sit for a bit then?”

Gulf looks up in a question from his position, head tilted into Mew’s neck, eyebrows raised and the older is staring down at him with a certain dark look Gulf isn’t able to fully read. Mew looks at his lips for a split second before quickly staring back up, a small smile forming, “Lead the way.”

Gulf smiles at the cute response before starting to make his way back through the dance floor. There’s a hand at his waist from behind him and Gulf tells himself it’s just so Mew wouldn’t lose him in the crowd.

As they finally reach the couch, Eye and Ice look up from their conversation, and there’s a bit of surprise in his friend’s face as she realizes who’s next to Gulf. “Oh- P’Mew, hello ka.”

He smiles at her bowing politely at her and Ice. Gulf gestures at them while looking at him, “P’Mew, you know Eye from class and this is her friend Ice,” He turns back to Eye who looks ready to tease him so he gives her a warning look, “P’Mew just lost his friends so I asked him to come sit with us for a bit.”

Eye nods slowly and exaggeratedly, teasing smile peaking out, “Come sit down then.” She says, gesturing at the empty seats on the couch.

Once he and Mew are settled on the middle part of the couch, the older pulls out his phone, “I’ll just text them where I am and hopefully they’ll find their way over here. I told you before, Tong is a little reckless and Boss is easily manipulated so who knows what they’re up to.”

Gulf asks with a teasing tone, “Which friend are you then? The responsible one?”

After sending the text, Mew looks up at him, holding eye contact as he processes the question. He leans back in his seat, resting his arm behind Gulf without hesitation. The power move is obvious but the younger can’t bring himself to care as he waits for the older’s answer. Mew purses his lips into that characteristic pondering frown of his, “Sometimes.”

A burst of courage, fueled by the slight buzz he's developed now, flows thought Gulf, his self-awareness out the window from being around a dolled up Mew, as he blurts out the question that immediately comes up in his mind with a flirty smile, “Is tonight one of those times?”

Mew’s eyes move down from Gulf’s to wander around the younger’s body before returning to their previous place. There’s a darkness to the half-lidded stare that makes a chill run up Gulf’s spine which he tries his best to hide. “I don’t know yet.” Then a smirk makes an appearance.

Gulf finally seems to become aware of his surroundings as Eye’s voice cuts through his flustered mind. “Oh look, Mild and Boat are coming back. _Thank god._ ” The last part makes Gulf’s ears redden from his place as the girls start laughing quietly.

Mew and Gulf break their eye contact to see Mild and Boat approaching the seating area. But when Mild looks up at the pair shock overcomes his face as his mouth falls open slightly and he hesitates in stepping into the couch.

Gulf is about to ask what’s wrong when Mew speaks up next to him, “Oh my god, Mild?”

It takes Gulf about two seconds of staring back and forth between a surprised Mew and a nervous Mild to realize what in the hell was happening. The bastard knew Mew. What the actual fuck?

If looks could kill, Mild would already be ten feet under the ground from the terrifying glares Gulf was sending him.

He remembers who is sitting next to him though and covers his fury with a forced smile as Mild laughs nervously, his eyes avoiding his friend as much as possible, “Hello krub, P’Mew.”

“You guys know each other?” Gulf feigns excited shock as he continues to slightly glare at his friend.

“Yeah, from my undergrad. He was one of the Nongs I mentored. That’s so funny that you guys are friends.” Mew smiles excitedly and the adorable reaction dissipates most of Gulf’s anger instantly. How could he be angry with Mew next to him?

“Yeah, he was my mentor freshman year.” He smiles at Mew, but as soon as he turns back to look at his friend it falters. Eye and Ice are dead silent on their side of the couch, probably wanting to observe whatever was happening without getting caught in the middle. Boat seems to be quietly avoiding Gulf’s stare, his lips pressed tightly closed and his face nervous.

So this bastard knew too. So much for best friends!

Mild gives a forced laugh to ease some of the tension before turning to his boyfriend, “This is my boyfriend Boat, I don’t think you ever met him.”

Boat wais to Mew who reciprocates, “Nice to meet the man who was able to tame this kid.”

The comment distracts Gulf once again from his anger and he smiles at the older as everyone laughs. Meanwhile Mild just whines, embarrassed, “Oyyy, P’Mew.”

Gulf makes the decision to just focus on Mew’s (extremely captivating) presence, and deal with Mild and Boat later.

———

This night was turning out to be very different from what Mew had originally expected. Being dragged out of his house by Boss and Tong who seemed ready to get trashed, he expected to be babysitting them the whole night. Which he agreed to nonetheless because he knew his friends had insisted on going out and having fun for a reason. They were most likely getting concerned about him because of the particular low mood Mew had started to develop the past week.

All starting with his failed attempts of asking Gulf out on a date. It honestly wasn’t that big of a deal, Mew still felt he had a chance. But he kept getting the vibe the younger was avoiding him in class, as he would participate less and not really look at Mew as much as he used to. The older kept telling himself he was overthinking but he couldn’t shake off the feeling of discomfort that this brought him.

Then, of course, whatever had happened with G did not help. The lack of interaction from the younger compared to their usual intense conversations had been confusing, to say the least. Again, Mew was probably overreacting. Maybe G had just had a bad day and didn’t feel like entertaining him then. Yet, it still managed to hinder his mood for the next couple of days.

These encounters have also sparked a new worry inside him. When should he stop interacting with G?

Despite the great orgasms the younger had been helping him reach, he felt odd continuing that when he was pursuing Gulf, someone he could potentially date. (Especially because Mew still noticed and couldn’t fully ignore the similarities between the two which he had truly no idea how to mentally process.) So he thought if he started really seeing Gulf he should put an end to everything with G. Or should he wait until he and Gulf are official? Then again, what if Gulf doesn’t want to be official?

Mew had definitely felt another emotional crisis beginning this week. He had been a little moodier the past few days which Boss and Tong noticed and nagged to him about, so in order to appease his friends' worries he had played along and came out with them to one of the clubs in town.

What he had not expected at all was to catch sight of a certain tall boy with plump lips and thick eyebrows right as he lost Tong and Boss to the crowd. Gulf looked unbelievably sexy in the all-white outfit and Mew lacked the self-control to stop himself from saddling up next to the boy and flirting as much as possible.

Which is how he ended up sitting next to the younger, surrounded by his friends (which included Mild of all people) laughing together at one of his jokes. He’d been slightly grazing his and Gulf’s thighs together since he’d sat down, just wanting to feel close to the boy.

Mew was very physically affectionate, and when it came to people he was attracted to it was no different. It feels like he’s been depriving himself by keeping a respectful distance between him and Gulf, not wanting to overstep any boundaries but at the same time yearning to be close to him. Something peculiar Mew noticed a few minutes into the conversation though was the way Gulf started leaning into Mew’s side and grazing their arms together occasionally. At this point, it was driving Mew crazy how much he wanted to pull the younger in by the waist and keep him tightly by his side. Especially when Gulf teased him with flirty looks and smiles.

Mild is in the middle of telling a story from when he and Mew went to school together when Boss and Tong finally appear. Of course, carrying a tray of shots. Tong already looks tipsy as he clumsily walks up to the seating area, meanwhile Boss looks unfazed. Mew thinks maybe he shouldn’t have told them to come over.

“Hello everyone. We’re here to get the party started” Tong says excitedly, shoving at Boss to put the shots down on the table. After he does, Boss quietly bows to everyone there letting out a few hellos.

The group seems a bit confused as to who these strangers are and Mew feels embarrassment creep up. The one time he needs them to not make a fool out of him. He laughs nervously, “Excuse my drunkard of a best friend. This is Tong and Boss.”

Everyone bows at the pair and Mild and Boat scoot over to make room for them on the couch. “Tong, Boss, this is Eye, Ice, Mild, Boat, and Gulf.” Mew gestures are each person respectively, giving them a warning look when he reaches the final person as if to say, ‘please don’t embarrass me in front of him.’

Boss and Tong nod knowingly before Tong’s loud (drunk) excitement reappears, “Well we come bearing some gifts so please everyone, don’t be shy, take a glass!”

All of them do except for Boat, explaining that he was the designated driver that night to which Tong pouts but accepts nonetheless.

“Who’s gonna take Boat’s shot then?” Boss speaks up from next to Tong with a mischievous smile. Mew can already feel the pair are plotting something.

No one speaks up to claim the drink and as Mew is about to just claim it for himself, despite knowing that taking it will probably mean he'll end up a little drunk (again, lightweight), but then Tong speaks up, “Gulf do you want it? You look like you could use another one.”

And there it is. Mew glares at them for a second before clearing the look off his face as Gulf turns to him.

The younger looks a little apprehensive, glancing between Mew and Tong with uncertainty, so Mew moves up in his seat to reach for it, “I’ll take-“

But before Mew can even finish his sentence or grab the glass, Gulf is sitting up next to him, snatching the drink and downing it with one quick motion to which Tong, Mild, and Eye make a noise of encouraging surprise.

Everyone starts laughing and clapping at the grimace on Gulf’s face when he puts down the glass. Mew is a bit shocked at the boldness from the younger but laughs along nonetheless. 

“That’s Gulf for you,” Mild says in between his laughter to which Gulf reacts to with a smug smile.

As Mew watches him he wonders how the boy can be so unintentionally sexy.

With the conversation shifting away from Gulf, Mew reaches for the younger’s thigh and squeezes gently in order to deal with the waves of attraction rolling through him, lacking better judgment thanks to the alcohol in his system. Gulf’s head whips to look at him, and there’s a bit of a wide-eyed look on his face, probably not expecting the touch, but the smile and blush that follow afterward indicate he doesn’t mind it, so Mew keeps his hand there, resting.

He loses grasp of the conversation at some point, his mind starting to feel the intoxication from the two shots he’d taken and he begins to wander off to the other sounds surrounding them. It’s then that the music sounding throughout the club begins to sound more and more appealing to Mew’s ears, tapping along to whatever beat was playing on Gulf’s thigh.

That’s when he starts to wonder what it would be like to dance with Gulf, bodies pressed close in the tight space of people, moving together to the rhythm of the music. _Fuck that sounds amazing_.

Without even stopping to think about it for a second, brain too focused on the arousal his previous thoughts had fired up inside him, Mew leans closer to Gulf’s ear as it’s still pretty loud around them, also considering he had to get the younger’s attention which was on the current conversation, “Do you wanna go dance?”

Gulf seems to tense up a little probably not expecting Mew’s voice so close to him, before turning to the older a shy but amused expression, “I’m not the best dancer, P.”

Mew chuckles at that, noticing the slight red tint to Gulf’s cheeks which he’s not sure comes from the alcohol or the shyness, either way, it looks absolutely adorable in his eyes. He squeezes the younger’s thigh again, this time reassuringly, “It’s okay, I’m not the best either.”

Gulf goes to protest once again but before he can finish Mew insists with another squeeze, pleading with his eyes as best as he can, “I’ll guide you. Please?”

There’s a moment of silence between the two as Gulf seems to hesitate, but after a few seconds, he nods affirmatively, “Okay, krub. Let’s go, P,” Mew feels his heart soar as a smile grows on his face.

“But you better not laugh at me,” Gulf gives a warning look accompanied by a scolding finger which Mew simply grabs with the hand that was previously on Gulf’s thigh.

He chuckles at the boy’s cute warning and nods, “I won’t, I promise.”

——

Gulf should’ve known that this would not end well. The slight daze in Mew’s eyes indicating the alcohol in his system was definitely taking effect should’ve been enough warning that this was a bad idea for the younger’s current plan on ignoring and avoiding him.

But Gulf himself was also feeling quite tipsy already from the alcohol so his judgment was inevitably just as affected. How could he say no to the wide-eyed pleading look on Mew’s face accompanied by the warm hand on his thigh that had been clouding his thoughts for the last fifteen minutes?

That’s how he ended up on the slightly crowded dance floor with Mew. Thankfully, there weren’t that many people for it to feel stuffy and packed, but enough for him to have to be less than two feet lengths away from the older in order to avoid bumping into others. Although Gulf was too preoccupied trying not to make a fool of himself dancing to worry about how the lack of space between him Mew was affecting the rate of his heartbeat. He’s doing the awkward side-step he normally sticks with and he knows his entire face must be red from how shy he feels. If there was one thing Gulf lacked the utmost confidence in, it was dancing. He’d never been a music guy, always more focused on sports growing up, so he never worried about the importance of rhythm. At this moment though, Gulf is cursing his younger self for never trying to learn how to dance properly.

Mew seems to be having fun though, the older moving smoothly and excitedly in front of him to whatever beat was playing. Gulf remembers from stalking Mew’s twitter a guitar cover he'd posted on twitter months ago, which meant the older was probably very interested in music.

God, is there anything this man can’t do? Gulf drunkenly thinks.

As the beat of the music gradually starts to shift to a slower one, Mew looks at Gulf focusing again after his previous excitement and he chuckles. The way it makes Gulf a level of self-conscious he hasn’t felt in a long time leads him to whine, trying his best to speak over the music which was a much louder volume there than where they had previously been sitting, “P’Mew. You said you wouldn’t laugh.”

Without a word, Mew does something Gulf was _definitely_ not expecting. He feels himself get pulled by the right arm before he’s easily spun around into the man’s arms, his back pressed to Mew’s chest and his arms are caged in by the older’s. That’s when Mew begins to move again to the now slower beat of the music, dragging Gulf with him into a simple two-step. Then there’s a voice near Gulf’s right ear, “I’m not laugh at your dancing, I’m laughing because you look tense.”

It takes Gulf a few moments to process Mew’s words as the warmth that the manhandling had ignited in him left him absolutely reeling. He already feels the submissive in him bask in the feeling of being jostled around. God, this was so dangerous.

He swallows around nothing before turning his head slightly in the direction of Mew’s voice so the older could hear him. This put their faces close enough for Gulf’s heart to beat faster, “Well I told you I’m bad at dancing.”

Mew chuckles again, but this time the younger can feel it on his neck and it causes goosebumps to spread over his body. Then he speaks again, voice deeper than before Gulf notices ( _oh fuck_ ), “And I told you I’d guide you, didn’t I?”

Gulf nods, mind incapable of much else as he feels a familiar heat spread inside him from the older’s tone. Memories of curses and filthy words carrying him and tipping him over the edge in that same voice flooding his brain. He thinks he could start sweating any moment now from how hot he feels.

The song that’s now playing is slow, sensual even, and Mew is dragging him along with the smoothness of the music, their bodies still pressed close together. Gulf can _feel_ the way Mew’s body is moving behind him, hips and waist swaying in a tantalizing way against his ass, his tight hold forcing Gulf to move with him in a similar manner, although he’s sure his movements are much more awkward than the older’s.

There’s a hand that moves to his waist and then Mew’s voice in his ear again, “Loosen up your hips, and just follow me, okay?”

A nod is all Gulf can give him as the words catch in his throat. It's like his heart is about to beat out of his chest, as his intoxicated mind is focused solely on how enticing the warmth of Mew’s body behind him feels. There’s almost no hesitation in Gulf’s mind to physically and mentally fall under the older’s control as he did in the past during their Skype call, giving up his power almost entirely. Smoothly, Mew turns him back around so they're facing each other, but differently from before, they’re now only a few centimeters apart, bodies from the chest down, still pressed against each other as Mew continues to hold him tightly this time by his waist. Gulf can feel the awakening of something in his pants as their hips rub just right, the fire in him growing and he prays Mew can’t feel it for the sake of his sanity.

There’s a dark look in Mew’s eyes, as he guides their movements to the rhythm of the song, and Gulf can’t avoid it, almost as if he’s being hypnotized by the stare. His lips part autonomously as he falls under the spell and Mew’s gaze falls to them before the corner of his mouth raises into a half-smirk that's unjustly sexy. With the continues grinding below, Gulf is really starting to chub up in his pants now.

The alcohol in his system in full-effect now, his mind becomes filled exclusively with thoughts of how sensational it feels to have the man that’s been the cause of so many of his orgasms for weeks this close to him and nothing can stop Gulf as he boldly takes his arms from where they're clinging on to Mew’s forearms up to the man’s neck, resting them on his shoulders so Gulf’s hands are loosely hanging and occasionally grazing at the nape of Mew’s neck. At the now even shorter distance between them, the half-smirk on the older’s face falters, Mew’s lips moving to purse as he swallows around nothing, then he’s biting his bottom lip as if he was fighting something. Gulf licks his own in response, the needier part of him which was now forcing its way to the surface wanting to entice him to let loose.

This causes Mew to tighten his hold on Gulf’s body, their hips now more sensually grinding against each other’s. With this shift in distance, Gulf can now feel something alongside the half hard-on he’s already managed to build up. There’s no hiding what this something is as the younger can feel the sheer size and shifting of Mew’s cock through his jeans, and it feels like the breath is punched out of him. Mew was getting hard. From grinding against Gulf. And so was he. **Fuck**.

The submissive in him, threatening to take control, is rendering his mind totally oblivious to the fact that they’re in public, that they’re amongst a multitude of people, that they’re both probably too tipsy, but most importantly this was his instructor he was grinding on. All he can think about are the hands on his waist, the chest pressed against his, and the skillful hips rubbing up against his own. He wants Mew to take and just keep taking. Like he’s done before, he wants Mew to make him feel powerless, completely at his mercy. He wants to feel those lips that spoke filthy words to him, the hands that stroked in search of release to him, the cock that he’s been imagining, craving inside of him once and for all. So with a small whimper at the sheer force of their grinding and the growing need in him to feel Mew all over him, ruining him, he pleads breathlessly into the older's ear,

“P’Mew. Take me to the restroom, please.”

Mew halts the movement of their hips then, still keeping their bodies pressed together. His eyes are dazed and his lip is red from how hard he was biting it. Both of them can feel the rapid pace of each other’s breaths from how close they are in that short moment of standing still, the tension palpable as Gulf waits for Mew's answer.

And then, “Okay.”

——

Mew feels like he’s caught in a fever dream, reality completely distorted, the alcohol in him also giving him a buzzed floaty feeling, as he finds himself pulling a slightly drunken Gulf into the biggest stall of the (thankfully) empty club restroom determinedly. Everything felt unbelievably hot and he was _so_ hard at this point, it was ridiculous.

He makes quick work of the lock before gently moving the younger up against the wall, grabbing the small waist once again and bringing their bodies closer. Looking hungrily at Gulf’s body in the somewhat better but still dark lighting of the restroom, he admires the sight in front of him. There’s a dark and needy look in Gulf’s eyes that triggers something in Mew’s mind, the memory of someone. He pushes it to the back of his mind though, this was not the moment to think about that. Then the younger’s lips, which were parted invitingly as the younger panted slightly. Mew wanted to devour them.

Looking at the rest of him, Mew notices Gulf is visibly hard in his pants now, and the thought of getting on his knees and making the younger fall apart on his mouth pops up in his mind. But before he even tries to do anything he searches for Gulf’s eyes, they seem to be roaming all over his own body, “Hey, Nong, baby,” this word immediately gets his attention as Gulf's eyes widen slightly, “You’re sure?”

Shock runs through him as the younger answers by clutching at the collar of Mew’s shirt and pulling him in to connect their lips. However, said shock fades quickly as Gulf’s soft lips start moving greedily against his, Mew immediately following the movements with his own. He moves his arms up to Gulf’s back to pull him closer as the other's move to wrap behind his neck, both men feeling each other’s bodies at every extremity.

He’s drinking in Gulf’s soft lips eagerly, he thinks this feels much more intoxicating than the alcohol flowing through him. Then there’s a tongue prodding at his bottom lip and without a second thought, Mew opens his mouth, instantly thrusting his own tongue in Gulf's mouth, licking earnestly at every crevice. This makes the younger moan softly, almost like a sigh, and it once again sparks the thought of someone in his head.

Before he can dwell on it too much Gulf’s hips are moving desperately against his own causing their groins to rub together deliciously, distracting him completely, the fire at the pit of his stomach coming to the forefront of his mind as he’s reminded of how hard he is.

Their lips part for the pair to get some much-needed air but as Gulf tilts his head slightly immediately Mew is attacking the neck in front of him with his lips, licking and sucking like he’s on a mission, said mission being completely taking apart the boy in his arms. He moves his hands previously at Gulf’s back down to firmly grasp at his ass, which he had been fantasizing about ever since it was pressed against his groin earlier. It makes the younger grip at his back, nails softly scratching through Mew’s shirt and it drives the older crazy.

“P’Mew.” Gulf gasps as Mew uses the grip on his bottom to grind their hips together. The moan triggers a similar voice in his mind but this one says something different, ‘Khun P.’

To shake the thought from his head, he re-attaches their lips, hungrily kissing. Mew feels Gulf’s hands travel from his back to where their hips were joined, rubbing greedily against each other’s, pushing at the older’s to start working on unbuttoning his pants.

It’s as the button and zipper are popped open when the bathroom door opens and the pair halt their movements, detaching their mouths. Mew’s hands move up to the small of Gulf’s back while Gulf’s move to hold on to his forearms. There’s silence and a few hesitant steps heard “Gulf? You in here? I thought I saw you coming in.” It’s Mild.

Mew watches Gulf’s face go from confusion to anger as he sighs quietly with an eye roll and Mew almost laughs but quickly presses his lips shut to stop himself from making any noise. “Yeah, I’m in here.”

“You okay? You were dancing and I just wanted to make sure you weren’t throwing up or anything from the shots.” Mew finds Mild’s concern a little sweet, however, he’s more annoyed at the interruption than anything else.

Gulf looks even more pissed off than him though as he lays his head on Mew’s shoulder in frustration, “I’m fine, Mild.”

“Where’s P’Mew?”

Mew looks at Gulf waiting for him to respond but the younger signals at him with a tilt of his head in direction of Mild’s voice, mouthing, ‘answer,’ with an annoyed scowl and who is Mew to argue with him, “Also in here, krub.”

“Oh… _ohh_ … sorry guys.” Then Mild makes a quick exit from the restroom.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Gulf mutters, glaring, after Mild leaves which gets a laugh from the older.

“Ohooo, calm down, Nong. He was worried about you.” He tries to reason. “Plus,” he moves back into the younger’s space, smitten smile forming on his lips as he closes the distance between them, placing a soft kiss to Gulf’s now reddish lips, before adding, “we can continue this later.”

Gulf’s eyes are glued to Mew’s lips for a few seconds and it causes the now almost completely dissipated heat in him flare up again. “Okay krub.” Gulf’s voice is soft when he replies, nodding cutely as he stares back up to Mew’s eyes.

They both try their best to conceal the obvious traces of their previous moment of passion before going back out to meet their friends.

Mew makes a mental reminder to ask for the boy’s number before the end of the night.


End file.
